The Twin Heroes
by Dray1994
Summary: After defeating Ganodorf, all of Hyrule believes the worst is over, but when chaos begins to cover Hyrule, and fear of the evil Ganondorf 's return spreads, what can Link do? When a secret is brought to life about both the Hero's lineage and the Master Sword, could it mean defeating Ganondorf? While Link attempts to earn the trust and love of (MALE)Sheik. (TP, MM, SS alluded to)
1. Chapter 1

_~The Twin Heroes~_

Link stared up through the canopy of trees, watching the birds as they passed under the sun. The young man sighed enjoying himself as relaxed under the

trees of the Kokiri forest. It had been four years since he had defeated Ganondorf, the dark wizard who had plunged all of Hyrule into darkness for seven long

years. After Ganondorf's defeat Link and Zelda worked continuously to restore Hyrule to its once beautiful state. Along with rebuilding Hyrule many changes

had occurred. First Zelda was crowned Queen Zelda ruler of Hyrule. After her coronation, Zelda elevated Link to lead of the royal guard, and since her dear

friend Impa is now serving as one of the Sages, her nephew Sheik, one of the few Sheikah remaining, assumed the duties of Zelda's personal guard. With this

promotion Link faced many new challenges, along with being The Hero of Time, and an idol to all Hyrulians, Link was now an important figurehead and was

expected to aid in forming alliances with other nations and tribes. It was all a lot of important and difficult work that stressed Link to no end, but he would do

anything and everything to defend the nation and people that he loved. This bore another problem for Link, many people had a growing interest in the young

hero's love life, rumors of him and Queen Zelda, have become very popular among all Hyrulians, but on occasion a whisper of a secret proposal to Princess

Ruto of the Zora people can be heard surfacing in the local taverns. The truth of Links love life would be one that would shock the nation of Hyrule to its core.

Link was in love, and although he doubted the feelings were mutual he knew he would never feel this way for another as he felt for this person. Sheik, the

young man of the Sheikah tribe is now the sole object of Link's affection. Link has spent the last four years trying to build a relationship with the Sheikah man,

and although progress has been made, Sheik isn't exactly lying in bed with him at night keeping the hero warm as the stars danced over them; in fact, Link has

never seen the Sheikah man's body, only the bandages that rounded Sheik's dancer like body and his beautiful red eyes.

As if on cue Link heard the almost silent approach of the young Sheikah. He quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He kept his eyes open

just enough to see the Sheikah come to stand over him, his slim yet muscular body silhouetted by the light of the sun, cascading through the trees. Link

wanted to pull Sheik into his arms and feel the other man's body pressed against his own, but instead he watched as Sheik removed his harp from somewhere

only the Goddesses would know. A beautiful melody passed from the harp filling the air with its wondrous tune. It was when the yellow light appeared that

Link recognized the song as _The Prelude to Light _and yelped as he suddenly went from soft cool grass in the forest, to the cold marble floor of The Temple of

Time.

"Ouch." Link grumbled glaring up at Sheik. "Why did you do that?" Link asked his blue eyes staring up into the red eyes of the Sheikah. "We are to

meet with Queen Zelda in her chambers and warping here is the quickest way to get there." Sheik replied extending his hand to Link to help him up. Link took

his hand and stood "What are we meeting with her about?" Link asked. Sheik stared at Link for a moment and then asked "Do you intend to let go of my hand,

or am I going to have to chew it off?" Link was confused at first but then realized that he was still holding Sheiks hand, he quickly jerked his hand away

apologizing and lowering his head in embarrassment. Sheik turned to the exit inclining his head "shall we go?" he asked, his voice seemed strained, as if

though something had upset him. Link nodded following the Sheikah out of the temple. When they arrived in the town square Link couldn't help but smile as

he listened to the chatter of voices, music, and as he watched children chasing the Goddesses forsaken Cuckoos, and the women calling for her dog. This is the

way it's meant to be, Link thought to himself remembering the time before he had defeated Ganondorf when the town square was filled with the stench of

decay, ReDeads, and complete silence. Link looked to his companion who didn't seem to be enjoying himself as everyone noticed The Hero of Time and the

Sheikah Warrior coming from The Temple of Time.

Sheik loathed attention from others, his people were a tribe that were to be as shadows moving unnoticed by the outside world. Since the rise of Hyrule, and

Sheik's public elevation to Queen Zelda's personal guard, Sheik felt as if no matter where he went all eyes were upon him. He looked around longingly for

some form of shadow he could slip into and hide, but the day was at its peak, and all of the shadows Sheik desperately desired were vanquished by the suns

light. He wished that he too could become invisible, without using his magic that is, so that the eyes of the townsfolk would pass over him and would look only

at their hero; however, this thought also bother him as he didn't want everyone staring at his hero. Sheik had come to the realization 5 years earlier that he

was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with The Hero of Time. He came to this realization during Links time in The Water Temple. As Sheik watched Link

fight his own shadow he couldn't help but feel love for Link. Sheik wished that he could have the courage to dispel the evils within himself, but those evils

were a part of his tribe, and were forever a part of him; so, as he watched Links vanquish his evil counterpart he felt as if though Link had destroyed some of

the sorrow and evil within not only himself, but in Sheik as well. That part that was once filled with that dark shadow took up filled with a new emotion. Love,

but more specifically, love for Link.


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day Sheik has had to learn to cope with these new feeling for The Hero of Time. Although the Sheikah tribe did feel love, they learned from an

early age to suppress their feelings in order to keep their powers in check. The Sheikah, like shadows, had to be neutral and appear calm at all times, but

Sheik knew he was terrible at this skill. Hyrulains may not have keen enough senses, but any member of the Sheikah tribe would easily be able to see

Sheiks feelings for Link. From the long lingering looks, to Sheik nearly drooling when he watched Link train with soldiers, without a shirt. Sheik already had

one person to deal with about his emotions, Queen Zelda. Known for her wisdom across all of Hyrule, it didn't take long before she summoned Sheik to her

chambers for a private meeting. Sheik could remember the meeting clearly in his mind. He entered her chambers the curtains had been drawn and a small

blue fire, due to Zelda's magic added to the wood for a soothing effect, was roaring in the hearth. Zelda always made her chambers dark when meeting

with him so he would feel more comfortable. She was seated in one of the two large chairs in her chambers, Sheik came to stand next to the empty chair

across from her bowing slowly. She groaned and quickly said "Sheik there is no need of formality between us, we are friends, now please sit." Sheik

quickly slid into the chair his eyes locked on the blue flames in the hearth. The Queen wasted no time \ "I know you're in love with Link." She stated in a

matter-of-fact tone. Sheik quickly jerked his head up his red eyes locking on Zelda's purple ones. "What do you mean?" Sheik quickly sputtered. "It's okay

Sheik, as I said earlier we are friends, I wish for only your happiness." The Queen responded smoothly. "I pray you forgive me, but I am afraid you're

mistaken." Sheik replied. The blue flames flickering as his emotions beginning to become uncontrolled. Zelda sighed "Sheik you can trust me, I have

watched you for the last few weeks and I have noticed your feelings for Link. I am happy that you have been able to find one to love and simply want you

to know that I am here for you should you ever need anyone to talk to." Sheik stared into Zelda's smiling face, his red eyes locking with her purple ones he

whispered his thoughts into her mind. _" I trust you my Queen, but to speak words of love would make then permanent and unretractable, I do not know of_

Link's own feelings, but I have no doubt he does not feel the same, I will love him always, but I will never risk losing the relationship I have with him now."  


Sheik sighed to himself and wondered _"What kind of relationship is that, one where Link tries to be nice and you continue to shut him out?" _Link has tried

continuously throughout the last few years, to become close friends, but each time Sheik has continued to push him away. Sheik had been raised to be a

being with no feelings for others, to keep the peace and remain cold and indifferent to all else, but his desire to make the young hero his own was a

violation of his teachings. "_I have tried to ignore these feelings but the second I see Link, I feel as if though my heart is going to burst." _Sheik thought to

himself as they neared the entrance gate to the castle. They walked together in silence for a long time until finally Link broke the silence by asking "Do you

have any idea what Queen Zelda wishes to speak to us about?" Sheik shook his head remembering the image of Zelda appearing in the flames of his

hearth this morning asking him to fetch Link and to meet her in her chambers as soon as possible. "All I know is that it must be urgent if she asked so

suddenly." Sheik replied quietly as he eyed the guards who bowed or saluted to Link and himself. "Well whatever it is with the two of us working together

nothing can go wrong!" Link exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Sheik's shoulder and grinned and the shorter man. Sheik's eyes narrowed at the

hero. "Let go of me." Sheik ordered, but Link's grin only widened "Or what shorty?" He asked teasingly. Sheik's eyes took on a devious glint mustering up

some of his great power Sheik cloaked himself in it and teleported. Link jerked upright eyes flashing in all directions in an attempt to find the Sheikah.

_"Smooth move Link, now he's gone and you just blew it."_ Link thought to himself as he continued to eye his surroundings, he was so preoccupied in his

searching that he wasn't aware when Sheik materialized in front of him. Link slammed into Sheik at full force knocking them down at the base of the stairs,

of the garden entrance to the palace. Link reacted quickly his arms moved around Sheik, his hand sliding behind the other man's head while his other arm

wrapped around his waist. They landed with a loud BOOM Sheiks arms instinctively coiled around Link's neck to keep himself from hitting the ground.

Link's nose was tip to tip with Sheik's, their eyes wide locked onto one another's. Link was frozen his arms incasing Sheik against himself. Sheik waited a

moment longer losing himself in Link's beautiful blue eyes, his mind was in a daze from the close contact and the adrenaline from the fall, but he quickly

recovered himself and narrowed his eyes into a glare. He teleported again appearing at the top step staring down at Link with a look of anger, "I… I'm

sorry Sheik." Link said nervously moving to his feet staring up at Sheik. "Just forget it, and next time keep your hands off of me." Sheik replied coldly

before turning and entering the castle, not bothering to wait for Link who came running after him.

Zelda turned away from the window a smile threatening to emerge, but her worries refused to allow anything but a grim feature to appear. She had seen

the encounter between the two heroes and was so sure that the two would kiss and was very disappointed when it didn't happen. She wanted the two to

be happy, but she had decided she wouldn't do anything to tamper with their relationship, if they were to be together, they would have to get there

themselves, for now she had a Kingdom to worry about, and a situation she needed her best friends and knights on immediately.

Sheik and Link walked silently to Zelda's chambers, Link cast a nervous glance every so often at Sheik feeling embarrassed and nervous about the incident

from earlier. He was just about to lean down and finally, FINALLY kiss Sheik, but Sheik teleported before he had the chance. _"Maybe it was a good thing,_

our relationship isn't the best, and I can't imagine how drastically a kiss would have changed things between us." Link thought to himself with a sigh. Soon

they were at the door to Queen Zelda's private chambers. Sheik eased open the door and slipped inside Link following closely behind. Zelda had the

curtains drawn by the time they entered, and had dazzling green flames flickering both in the hearth and in the lamps placed throughout the room. Zelda

was seated at her desk angled so that she could see both the flames of the hearth and the two men entering her chambers. Link and Sheik approached the

desk and swiftly bowed to their Queen. "I wish you two would stop that, how many times must I tell you we are friends and you do not need to bow?"

Zelda asked a tad bit more annoyed than usual by the gesture. "Why is it you have called for us my Queen?" Sheik asked concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please sit." Zelda replied passing over Sheiks question. The two men sat quickly into the chairs across the desk. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

Zelda muttered looking anxious and stressed. She took a deep breath and began "As you are aware we have sent out new treaties to each of the tribes The

Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, Sheikah, and Humans (Humans are not Hylians different race) have all returned, the only tribe that did not reply was the Gerudo tribe.

We assumed it was due to the bridge damage causing a delay in the delivery and response, but when my soldiers went to check on the state of the bridge and

the page, who was camping on the outskirts waiting for the repair work to be complete so he could cross, they found the page's camp burned to ashes and

the poor man's body was found hung on a pole, his head severed and laying at his feet." Zelda paused for a moment to collect herself as the memory of the

man's body being brought to the castle flooded her mind. She regained herself and continued. "Upon discovering this the soldiers sent a report to me about

their findings and requested further instructions. I instructed them to approach the Gerudo Fortress with great caution and request an immediate meeting

with the new Gerudo leader. My soldiers followed these orders and crossed the bridge into the Gerudo Fortress and requested the meeting. Upon meeting

with the leader, the General in charge of the squad demanded an explanation for the act against Hyrule. The General informed me that the Gerudo leader

immediately seemed confused and stunned by the story of the page. She informed the General that she had not ordered any attacks against anyone since her

rise to Leadership. She also informed the General that she had not heard word of the page's arrival or of any treaty between Hyrule and the Gerudo Tribe, but

she would happily sign one should it be brought before her." Zelda raised a glass of water to her lips with shaking hands and took a few sips watching Link and

Sheik as they processed the story. Setting her glass down, she took a breath to continue speaking. "Since then I had the soldiers complete the repairs to the

bridge and the Gerudo Tribe has appointed their own officers to watch over it."

Link and Sheik nodded at Zelda letting her know they understood and for her to continue. "Now, I need your help once again my friends," Zelda

opened a drawer and removed a scroll, "this is the treaty between the Gerudo Tribe and Hyrule, I need you two to deliver it and see it is signed, but I am

afraid that is not all." Zelda continued "I am concerned about what could have attacked the page, the doctors described the wounds to have been made by

curved swords like the ones the Gerudos use, but also there were burn marks within the skin as if though the blades actually burned the man, I need you two

to also find out who or what is responsible for this and bring them to justice." Zelda's voice became sharp as she remembered the poor man's family who

sobbed in the royal graveyard as the page was buried as an honorary member of the Hylian Royal Guild, for his service and sacrifice for both Zelda and all of

Hyrule. Link slowly rose from his chair, Sheik and Zelda both looking up into his blue eyes. "Zelda, we will do everything in our power to make certain the

person responsible for this is act of evil pays dearly." Link stated his voice cold with anger. Sheik watched on his mind a swirling torrent of emotions, adoration

for Links bravery and care annoyance that the hero had spoken for him even a hint of envy, because Sheik would never be able to speak so straight forward or

bold of his thoughts or feelings because of the ways of his tribe. Sheik raised himself from his chair and met Zelda's purple gaze. "My Queen we will set out at

once to fulfill your request, if you will excuse me I shall be going to make preparations for our trip." With one last bow Sheik to Zelda Sheik passed by Link

nodding his head ever so slightly at The Hero of Time before exiting Zelda's chambers.

Link stared after Sheik for a short moment, in that time Zelda watched his expressions become a mixture of disappointment and desire. _"How stupid _

_are my friends to not see their obvious love for one another?"_ Zelda thought to herself drumming her fingers on her desk. "Queen Zelda, may I ask you

something?" Link asked turning his gaze to Zelda. "Of course, what is it Link?" Zelda replied. "Lately I… I have been having terrible nightmares that have been

keeping me up at night…" Link muttered trailing of Zelda could see Link paling at the thought of the nightmare. "Strange, I have been having nightmares

myself." Zelda replied. "Really?" Link asked his eyes widening with surprise, the bold, wise, and fearless Queen of Hyrule, having nightmares? "Please tell me

about them." Zelda said gesturing to the chair Link had been sitting in. Link lowered himself back into the chair and began.

"It is the same nightmare over and over again." Link whispered. "You, Sheik, and I are at Lon Lon Ranch to celebrate the fifth Festival of Time (A

festival started to commemorate the day Ganondorf was defeated) We are sitting on some hay stacks talking and laughing when you go to speak to the kings

of the Zora and the Goron Tribes. (Link didn't mention that when Zelda leaves to speak to the kings of the Zora and Goron Tribes, him and Sheik cuddle and

make out just as the fireworks begin to go off) While we watch the fireworks there is a sudden explosion at the center of the ranch, then a mirror rises from

the ground. Everyone is shocked and terrified running from the festival except for you, Sheik and I. I approach the mirror alone, but when I look into it I don't

see me. I see a mask with huge eyes, and looks like a heart with spikes floating with dark tendrils swirling around it. Then beside it the image blurs and

someone appears, I look closely and my first instinct says that it is just my reflection, but there are some slight differences between us. The other me is slightly

thinner and his hair is a brighter blonde then my own, but the strangest difference are his eyes The outer part of his eyes are blue just like mine, but the inner

section near the pupils are as red as blood. Then the man that looks like me appears outside of the mirror, but he is staring at the mask, almost like he is

speaking to it. Suddenly there is another tremor and the sky becomes clouded and the air begins to rage. Sheik grabs your hand and the two of you run to

stand beside me. We watch as the clouds swirl in a circle nearby then lightning begins to strike the ground from the center of the clouds. The earth splits and a

terrifying laugh echoes from the ground, I recognize the voice immediately, Ganondorf." Link pauses for a moment as the evil man's image flashes before his

eyes, then he continues. "He rises from the Earth darkness all around him and a sinister grin on his face I pull the Master Sword from its sheath and prepare to

fight. Ganondorf raises his hand and prepares to hurl an orb of darkness at me, but just as he is about to a powerful beam slams into him from our right

knocking down on his stomach, where he lies still. We look in time to see the man that looks like me lower a bizarre looking staff to the ground, the mask still

floating in the center of the mirror, which is now clouded with the dark tendrils. Suddenly a sinister voice speaks in a language I do not recognize, but the look

alike simply shakes his head and everything changes suddenly we are standing on top of a building I do not recognize the mirror now on a platform before a

huge black stone. Ganondorf is still lying on the floor, the man suddenly presses his hands to the mirror and mutters some words and his hands slip inside

grabbing the mask and pulling it through. He holds the mash in front of him when it suddenly latches onto his face, he lets out a sharp scream of pain. I grab th

master sword and run to help him when suddenly he raises his staff and attacks with his magic, I raise the master sword to deflect the attack but instead the

blow enters the sword making a faint whit glow appear on the master sword. The man ask me to stay away because he can't control himself, he then raises

the staff and darkness begins to circle him. I run towards him again this time when he attacks darkness comes flying from his staff, I swing the Master Sword

shattering the spell I jump into the air and swing the sword slamming the sword and staff together. Sparks fly and a sudden energy travels through me. I go to

swing again, but the sword and staff are stuck together. The man releases one hand from the staff and grabs at the mask ripping it free from his face, he

throws the mask into the air where the mask spins in circles darkness all around it, then he raises the staff and sword releasing the white light from the sword

into the mask. The mask begins to slow and then spin the opposite direction, light swirling from it. The man wastes no time grabbing the mask he runs to

Ganondorf, just as he gets near him, Ganondorf leaps into the air and swings his sword knocking the man onto the ground, just as he is about to stab the man

through the heart, I wake up screaming."


	4. Chapter EXTRA: A Word From The Author

Dear Readers,

I understand that up this point, I have not made any commentary on my fic. That is because I feel that I should allow all of you to be able to enjoy the writing without having to read what I would be saying first. Instead, I have made this little chapter to explain a few things.

1. There will be sex between LinkxSheik I PROMISE! I know that some of you may be looking for it immediately, but for me this is a story, not just a porn writing. When the time comes I will write in the beginning in bold **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT...** I will also place Bolded "******* SEX SCENCE BEGINS HERE*****" "*****SEX SCENE ENDS HERE***** **for those of you who are only interested in the story and not the sex parts. I care about you all (:

2. This will be a LONG fic. I have A LOT OF NEW CHARACTERS and interesting side stories that I hope everyone will enjoy.

3. I unfortunetly work and go to College, so I am not always able to work on my fic as often as I would like, please forgive me if it takes me a while to update, I promise you, you, you, and you... That I will try my hardest to update ASAP!

4. I LOVE REVIEWS AND FEED BACK. Seeing what you all think helps me to plan out future ideas, and helps me to better my writing.

5. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS AND I HOPE TO GIVE YOU ALL EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR WITH THIS FIC!

Until next time my dears

Yours Truly, Dray (:


	5. Chapter 4

Link looks up to meet Zelda's gaze, in her eyes he could see concern and compassion. "What do you think it means?" Link asks quietly. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that a new journey is just around the corner, I also know that you will not have to face this alone Link, Sheik and I will be there for you every step of the way." Zelda replies trying to reassure Link and herself that everything would be alright. "You had better hurry and catch up with Sheik, you know he is not a patient man." Zelda says a smile spreading across her face. Link nods back grinning he rises quickly bowing to Zelda before running out of the door. Zelda watched him as he exited the room and then sighed. _"He didn't ask about my nightmare… Thank the Goddesses." _Zelda thought to herself. She didn't want to worry her friend about the reoccurring nightmare that had her using her magic to keep herself from looking exhausted from lack of sleep." The images flashed in her mind it was her, but it also wasn't her a girl floating in the air as her soul was absorbed into the darkness. Zelda could feel the cold touch of death spreading over her, Zelda could also see a man similar to Link fighting a strange man, whose body was covered in diamond shapes she watched as the Link that was not her Link knocked them odd man from platform to platform. Something however felt odd to her, she still felt herself fading away, but nobody seemed to notice, then she heard the voice, a voice filled with evil and hatred. "Hello little Goddess do you recognize me?" Zelda's vision shifted and suddenly a giant man stood before her body black as night and hair red as fire, Zelda could see the evil radiating off of him. "I have come for your soul Hylia, just as I promised." The man said a wicked grin spreading across his face, which made him look even more terrifying. Zelda looked at him confused _"Hylia, the ancient Goddess from the beginning, why does he call me by her name?" _Zelda thought to herself confused. Zelda noticed suddenly that darkness was beginning to work its way up around her. Fear instantly set in and she wanted to scream, but something wouldn't let her. "You won't win." A voice whispered weakly. It took Zelda a moment to realize that the voice had come from her, or really the person she was within. "As long as there is a flicker of light, the darkness can never hope to prevail." The voice exclaimed becoming louder and more powerful. The evil man's grin shifted to a scowl, "Surely you do not believe that you have a chance of winning, after I absorb your soul, I will kill the little boy playing hero while running around with that wretched sword. Then the so called light you speak of will be completely snuffed out." The man looked very pleased, but something in his eyes betrayed a hint of doubt as if though he felt like there was more he didn't know. The darkness suddenly was at Zelda's shoulders and was absorbing her quickly the being she inhabited was diminishing, and so was Zelda. The voice yelled out one last time to the dark being "The light will always return to wipe away the dark!" In the next instant Zelda felt her entire being become one with the evil that had stood before her. Zelda shivered in her seat, it was at that point in the dream that Zelda always awoke afraid both for herself and the person she inhabited during the dream. The terrors of her dreams however would have to wait. In the real world there is a menace causing problems in the desert and whatever it is needs to be resolved quickly before it threats to shatter the fragile peace of Hyrule.

Link ran through the castle until he reached the stables. Inside he found Sheik humming gently to two horses while applying the fully loaded saddles to them, one being Epona, Link's horse, and Opal, Sheik's horse. Link watched for a brief moment admiring Sheik from a distance before coming to stand beside the Sheikah grabbing the straps of the saddle from Sheik he latches them and then turns to Sheik. "Thank you for getting everything ready, I really appreciate your help." Link throws in a dazzling smile. Sheik blinks stunned by the smile and the kindness from Link. Link is always kind to him, but it always surprises Sheik when he is treated as an equal. Most people of Hyrule look upon the Sheikah as a dark and sinister tribe, of course they are partly right, but there is more to the Sheikah than what meets the eye. "Just doing my job Link, it's not a problem." Sheik muttered, his eyes widened for a split second before he regained his composure and hid his surprise. _"I just called him by his name"_ Sheik began to think hard, but couldn't remember a time when he had EVER called Link by his name. Names made things personal and Sheik was very uncomfortable about this. Link noticed Sheik saying his name immediately _"HE SAID MY NAME, HE FINALLY SAID MY NAME!" _Link thought to himself excitedly. "What did you say?" Link asked desperate to get Sheik to say his name again. "I said I am just doing my job, now we had better get going." Sheik replied as he mounted Opal and nudged him past Link. Link frowned in disappointment, but he was still happy to have finally gotten Sheik to say his name. He hopped upon Epona and brought her alongside Opal as they began their long journey to The Gerudo  
Fortress.


	6. Chapter EXTRA II: News for you all(:

Dear Readers,

Hello my dear readers. First of all, I would like to say thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read my fic. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU,

THANK YOU(:" The ideas are really flowing, but unfortunately, my work load has grown as well. I of course promise I will continue to do my best to

bring you more, I'm not giving up on this fic. Now the real reason I have inserted this lovely little chapter (aside from telling you all how wonderful you

are, because you all know that already) I have introduced a new character to my fic, he is currently nameless and he will be a HUGE part of my fic.

I intend to give him a name, but I am undecided at this time. **IF YOU GUYS HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NAME, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT... **Thank

you for reading my dears and please keep reading, more will be coming your way ASAP!

Love you guys/girls

Yours Truly Dray(:


	7. Chapter 5

The young man opened his eyes staring up at rafters in his small room. _"I miss my old room."_ The man thought to himself remembering the room he had spent all of his life in, until he moved to this new place about four years ago. He remembered the sudden move, it had started as a normal day but then just as the sun set the old hag woman and her personal guards came to take him from the Gerudo Fortress. It stuck him as odd that the Gerudo women were fighting the old woman to keep him, but their efforts were futile for the old woman magic was far too powerful for even the Gerudo to win. They approached the huge prison in the deepest part of the desert, The Arbiter's Grounds. From what the young man understood, The Arbiter's Grounds were built by the original Gerudo's right after The Great War, the prison like building however housed no prisoners in it, except for him of course. From what he had been told by the "good" Gerudo's of the Fortress, this place was made when the Gerudo were a noble race, proud defenders of the ways of the Goddesses. They said this place was made to hold the greatest of threats to the Goddesses, but what was this place holding besides himself and a few rogue Gerudo? The man sighed turning his head to the window watching as the sun begun to pour in through the bars. _"Three, two, one…" _He thought as the bars outside of his door clanged open and a Gerudo woman entered. She didn't say a word as she approached the man her eyes, like always, are filled with a look of fear and distaste. She undoes the shackles that hold the man to the bed (he had recently acquired the beautiful restraints for reasons unknown to him) and steps back allowing him to rise. He takes his clothes from the table and pulls them on over his undergarments covering his lean, yet muscular figure, as well as the scars that cover his body. He then silently follows the Gerudo woman to the same room as he has gone to for the last four years. He walks to the center of the room taking a seat at the table before him. The old hag known as "Sorceress Garandella" her bright yellow eyes stared at him with unrelenting hatred. A chess set sits on the table before them, the old hag takes the first move.

Five hours later the young man has declared victory as he has every other game. The young man knew she has another reason for these games. During his time in the Gerudo Fortress, he had eventually been allowed access to the library, it was there he learned of magic and the ancient legends of old. One art of magic was simply referred to as Puppet mastery, the young man knew the old hag was simply trying to distract him so she could gain access to his mind. Even though he knew of nothing outside of the desert (and he didn't know much of the desert either) he could feel her powers pressing against the walls of his mind. Even though he dealt with this every day, he never acted against her. Three years ago he had attacked and killed a few of the guards, but was detained in the end. That night he had a dream a Gerudo woman he didn't recognize promising him that his freedom would be brought before him in time, but to wait until she came to him again in another dream. He had yet to see her again. His mind moved to a favorite memory from the library. His favorite story, it was about the three weapons of the beginning. During the first war the Goddess Hylia created a blade known as The Master Sword for the first hero, this sword had the soul of Fi a being of pure goodness. In opposition her enemy created a dark sword containing the twin to Fi a chaotic soul named Ghirahim. The book explained that along with the two swords there was a weapon crafted by a race called the Sheikah. A staff filled with the magic left over after the creation of the two swords, both Light and Darkness controlled within what the book called _"The Staff of Shadows."_ The soul inhabiting the staff was a woman named _Impa'lesolluxsheik_ apparently the name meant "Spirit of Light, Darkness and Shadows." This woman was the most powerful Sheikah ever known and was considered a hero among her people and a race known as the Hylians many centuries ago. (The era before Hyrule was founded).

The young man shifted his thoughts back to the woman watching as her eyes narrowed in anger at her failed attempt to enter his mind, or beat him at chess. "Nothing has changed here child, now do you intend to speak today?" Garandella asked her voice was harsh, bitter and cold. The man simply stared at her, as he always does. She stared at him for a few minutes as if though she thought he would crumble before her gaze… He wouldn't. She sighed surprising the man, normally she would just call a guard and have them escort him back to his room. She rose from her chair standing tall even in her advanced age. "I have grown tired of these games boy, I am afraid that if you will not cooperate I will have no choice but to kill you, do you understand?" She threated. The man stared at her his face blank as always, but inside he was calculating his chances, he hated to admit he wouldn't win. Unlike the guards he had killed, he wouldn't be able to catch this woman off guard and he knew she was very powerful. When he didn't reply she nodded to him and then raised her hand pointing her palm to him. An orb of darkness formed and grew larger and larger before her. "Do you really wish to die?" She asked her voice was shaky from the use of magic. The man still didn't move. She sighed, "Good bye then boy I guess I was wrong about you, you are as worthless as your pathetic family was." The man's eyes widened in surprise, he had never heard mention of a family before, he had assumed he had been kidnapped by the Gerudo, and his family had been killed. He looked up to her their eyes locking. "Ah, there is someone in there." The woman cackled over joyed by getting even the smallest of reactions. "Your family is dead I am afraid child, during the war your mother abandoned you and fled to the forest and your father died on the fields of Hyrule, trying to flee with you to safety." She muttered sounding remorseful, but the man could see she wasn't. "Such a pathetic man, sworn to protect his kingdom, but he fled like a coward when the fighting began, he chose you an insignificant child over all of Hyrule, the nation he became a knight to protect." She stared at the young man hoping for another expression preferably one of shock or sorrow, but he simply stared at her his eyes cold and uncaring. She tried to sense his thoughts, but the power he didn't even know he possessed was much too strong for her, this enraged the woman. Little did she know on the inside the man was swirling with new and unrecognizable emotions. _"My father a knight? He gave his life to save me? What of my mother, did she really abandon me or perhaps she died with him? What if all of this is a lie, what if my father wasn't really a knight? What if…" _The man was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Garandella shouting in anger. "We took you in, raised you and what have you done in return? Nothing! You are absolutely worthless! Guards takes this pathetic boy back to his room!" She flicked her wrist, dispelling the darkness before her palm. Two guards enter the room and quickly escort the boy back to his room.


	8. Chapter 6

The boy sighed as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts were raging through his mind like a hive of angry bees. _"My family… _

_My home… What is… the truth?" _He thought to himself as rubbed his wrist, the shackles that had been attached to the bed are now gone. He

glanced out the window the sun cast a haze over the sand blurring everything in sight. He stood and stared out watching for any sign of… Well

anything really. Occasionally, he would see a few Poes pass by, the spirits always seem to be searching for something, but whatever it is the

young man didn't know. He tried to speak to them once only to have them run or float away in fear. _"They must not be used to people being _

_able to see them, or I am terrifying…" _

The man pondered looking himself over in the small mirror on the desk beside his bed. He had light blonde hair and although he lived

in the desert his skin was very pale, he has a thin but muscular figure as well thanks to his years spent with the Gerudo women. The eyes… they

are a different story entirely the Gerudo's golden eyes were nowhere near as unnerving as his. The outer edges of his eyes were a dazzling blue,

while the inner most part was red as blood. He stared into his eyes searching for a clue, anything that would tell him what exactly he is. He

heard a clanging sound and turned to the door quickly surprised to find the old hag standing before him her eyes vacant of all emotion. He was

very surprised, she had never once met him in his room before this made him very nervous, nobody brakes a four year schedule suddenly for no

reason. "Hello boy." Her voice came out more gently than it ever had… It terrified him, but he didn't let her see that. "I have come to apologize

for my temper earlier, I realized that perhaps I was a bit too harsh." The man narrowed his eyes at her _"you're so full of shit." _The man thought

to himself annoyed by her false kindness.

"Sit boy. I have a story to tell you." She muttered gesturing for him to sit on his bed. He sat down, never taking his eyes off her, she

pulled the only chair in the room to the center and lowered herself into it. "It was thirty-one years ago when I gave birth to my son." She

muttered her eyes staring into the man's. _"SON? I thought Gerudo women only had daughters!" _The boy thought confused. "My dear son was a

pure blood Gerudo, the only one besides myself since the day our tribe was cursed by the wretched Sheikah tribe. His father was the only

Gerudo man left at that time and shortly after I became pregnant with our son, he was killed by the curse. My son was born healthy and

beautiful." She paused a smile on her face… Very creepy. "I named him Ganondorf." The young man's eyes widened terror. "My son was a

glorious being, he grew and mastered all of the ancient Gerudo ways and became wise and powerful beyond his years. He made me so proud.

During the war he used the chaos to unleash a powerful curse in secret upon the Sheikah exacting revenge for the wrong done to our tribe. This

curse caused nearly all of their women to die instantly. The only two left alive were the two most powerful Sheikah women, one was that filthy

Sheikah noble Impa and another woman, her name alludes me, but she died shortly after. To this day there has never been another Sheikah

woman born. Because of this, the numbers of the Sheikah tribe dwindled down to the few that are left." She had a look of pure joy on her face.

The young man looked at the woman in disgust she was so happy about a tribe being pushed to near extinction by her own son. _"This woman is _

_much more evil than I thought." _"Unfortunately order was found before we could get our complete revenge. I was a great and powerful

Sorceress at that time and was well renowned for my great power, I wished to assist in the completion of the war, but I was forbade by that

wretched Sheikah Impa." The woman looked absolutely enraged. "Perhaps you didn't know this but the enemy to all of Hyrule during the war,

was the Sheikah tribe. Of course those who followed Impa swore allegiance to Hyrule and that is why they are still alive, but the ones that

followed their King were banished to the realm of Twilight. A place that exist outside of our world, except for a mirror, which is kept here in this

place, which links the two realms together. We were tasked with guarding the mirror, but they refused to allow us to help seal the mirror saying

that if we helped we could someday fall into temptation and release the Twilight Sheikah's back into the world. Which was pure foolishness, I

would use every ounce of my power to torture and slaughter all Sheikah both here and in the Twilight for the disgrace they dealt unto my

people." Her eyes stared into the boy the anger emanating from her making the room feel cold. "My son swore he would conquer this world are

restore the Gerudo back to honor, but he was slain by that evil boy the one they call "The Hero of Time" before he could take full control, and

now I am left with this burning hatred, sorrow, and the filthy boy who stole the heart of my son." The man's eyes widened both with confusion

and surprise. "You mean you didn't know? My son was in love with you boy." She whispered her voice filled with pain and anger. The man

bowed his head tears welling up in his eyes _"What that man felt… Was not love… What that man DID to me… Was not an act of love." _The man

blocked the memories out focusing on the present keeping the past buried as best as he could… for now. "My son intended to keep you as his,

and that is why you yet live boy, because if my son should manage to return he will reclaim everything, including you." The woman muttered. "If

it were up to me, you would have been dead the day you were brought before me. My son however longed for another male as a companion,

so we kept you to be my son's play thing for him to use and throw away when he so desired, NEVER did I think my son would fall in love with

someone as tainted as you. By this point the man had drifted off his mind wandering, trying to escape the terror it had suppressed within.

_"__Dayle'lesolunsheik…" _A voice familiar voice whispered into his mind. The man was stunned there was only one besides himself (as far as he

knew) that knew his name. _"Dear child it is time, you must flee this place immediately, you must come to the Spirit Temple at the heart of the _

_desert, a being of the past will guide you here from the watch tower between here and the Gerudo fortress. Make haste child the time has come _

_and your help is required." _The voice ghosted through his mind urgently. _"But how shall I escape, I am face to face with the Sorceress Garandella _

_and I am in the center of the Arbiter's Grounds, which have her Gerudo soldiers all over the place?" _The man replied fear anxiety and excitement

coursing through him. _"Garandella is the only problem, but she does have one weakness, she cannot stand to much sun light, if you can _

_temporarily blind her somehow it is a straight shot out of the prison."_ The voice replied. The boy glanced at the mirror on his desk and an idea

came to his mind. _"I have a plan I will answer you back when I am either free or dead, wish me luck." _The man didn't wait for a response he

focused his mind to the task at hand. He had never spoken before them, but he would have to for this to work. "I never have understood what

your son saw in me." The man said calmly surprising the woman so much she nearly fell out of her seat. "I have the palest of complexions and

my eyes…" the man said grabbing the mirror and bringing it to his face as if though he was looking at his eyes. "Your eyes are because of your

tainted lineage." The woman replied. "They show that just as the colors of your eyes will not meet, neither should have the people that birthed

you." Her voice was harsh and cold. The boy nodded slowly barely hearing her as he prepared himself. "Perhaps you are right Garandella,

perhaps I am an abomination, but if there is one thing certain in this world, it's that you and your son are much less worthy of life than any

other in existence." The man muttered. The woman rose from her seat just as he expected, he moved the mirror quickly the light of the sun

through the window reflecting in it and shining right into her eyes. She screamed in pain as he jumped up and ran around her pushing her into

the window exposing her to more of the harsh sun's light and then he ran to the door which was unlocked thankfully and bolted. Before he

knew it he was outside of the Arbiter's Grounds and was running through the outside courtyard ducking and dodging the eyes of the guards. He

made his way quickly through the maze like prison and was soon running free into the desert.


	9. Chapter 7

_ "__I can't believe I made it!" _The man thought to himself as he rushed through the Gerudo Fortress swiftly and silently. Night had set and everything was covered in shadows and the chill of the desert night. He was soon face to face with the large gate separating him from the desert. _"Hmm now what?" _He quickly became nervous, he had never approached the gate before and had no idea how to open it, but even if he did know how, opening the gate would alert the Gerudo women and he would be captured. He stared at the ladder next to the gate, it was the only path he had before him. He was quickly climbing up the ladder, however when he reached the last rung he heard the sound of a women snoring. _"DAMN IT!" _He cursed in his head _"Now what?" _He moved up just high enough to peak over the edge. The Gerudo women was out cold her sword in one hand and a lever in the other. _"I'm assuming that is for the gate." _The man thought frowning. How was he going to get through? He silently climb onto the platform and moved to the edge looking at the distance to the ground. _"To far…" _He thought his eyes flicking back to the Gerudo women. He knew he could kill her, or even force her to open the gate, but he really would rather not have it come to that. He glanced at the gate once more, _"I suppose I could try climbing down the gate…"_ He really didn't like that plan. He leaned over the edge staring harder at the ground. "What are you doing?" A voice asked from beside him. He was so surprised he jerked forward and slipped over the edge, he bit on his lip to keep from screaming when suddenly two hands clasped his wrist. "Are you insane, a fall like that will kill you, come on… uppp you goo." The Gerudo woman muttered as she helped him back up to the platform. "If you needed through, you should have just asked." She muttered her yellow eyes searching his. "I apologize for disrupting your sleep, but I need to enter the desert." He replied quietly his head down. "Wow, so you can speak huh?" She replied placing her hands on her hips. "I have been told that you are free to come and go as you please, did you not know you have the favor of our leader?" She asked him. "No... No I was unaware of this, so may I pass?" He was very surprised that they would allow him to travel freely, even though they were nice before when he was held here, they always had him under surveillance he rarely could go outside and he could never go anywhere alone. "Of course, if you go down and wait at the entrance of the gate, I will open it for you, but I have to close it behind you we have been seeing more poes floating around in the desert and we don't want them getting in, the gate repels them from the fortress." She said sounding almost apologetic. The young man simply nodded and scurried back down the ladder. He stood before the gate waiting when he heard a surprisingly quiet creaking as the gate rose before him. He looked up to see the Gerudo woman grinning at him her thumb up, he smiled in response and walked through the entrance to the desert. He turned to watch as the gate set back into the ground when he saw them, Garandella's henchman riding towards him on horses with her in the lead, even from this distance he could see the killer glare she was shooting in his direction. He ran behind a sand dune and watched the woman approach the gate. "Open the gate woman a prisoner has escaped into the desert!" Garandella shouted up to the Gerudo woman. Crouching behind the sand dune he listened "I take no orders from you hag, you shall not be granted entrance to the desert!" The Gerudo woman shouted back. The man's eyes widened in surprise and fear for the woman _"She will kill her for that." _He thought panicked. "Fool, do you think YOU can stop ME from entering the desert? This gate shall not bar my way if you will not open it, I will!" With that being said Garandella raises her hands and darkness begins to swirl from her robes and flies towards the gate. Garandella was sure her power could destroy the gate, but the darkness slammed into the gate and dispersed instantly. "WHAT!" Garandella shouted outraged, how could a gate dispel her magic? "The gate is blessed by the Sage of Spirit Nabooru, not even your magic can harm it witch!" The Gerudo woman shouted. "I have had enough of this, end her and raise the gate!" Garandella shouted to her followers.

He can't see them from where he is standing, but three of them immediately begin climbing the ladder. He watches as the Gerudo woman quickly kills the first two and then fights with the third one. After a few strikes the third one is slain her body falling over and landing near Garandella's horse. This sudden movement startles the horse causing the horse to rear and buck until Garandella is sent tumbling to the ground. The young man hopes she will be trampled, but she is swift even in her old age and is out of the way quickly. She glances up to the young Gerudo woman and begins chanting, the man sees an orb like the one she had made when she was threatening him, then Garandella thrusts her arm forward sending the orb flying into the stone wall. There is a loud explosion and then the upper wall begins to crumble the Gerudo stumbles and falls forward. Before she hits the ground she rights herself, like a cat, and has her sword ready. She lands on her feet steadily and then jumps forward running through the horses her blade moving swiftly slashing one way and the other cutting down anything that moves. She is almost to the fortress when Garandella raised her hand toward her, the woman is suddenly jerked backwards and up into the air, her scream is loud and filled with pain as she is slammed into the walls and the ground her blood covering everything around her. _"This is my fault." _The man thinks to himself as he begins to move back towards the gate. "STOP LEAVE HER BE, IT'S ME YOU WANT!" He yells to Garandella his voice filled with rage. His vision is tainted everything seems to be shifting and the colors are fading in and out from bright to gray. Garandella simply chuckles enjoying herself as she tortures the girl before her. "STOP!" He yells again, Garandella turns to him and flings her wrist, the Gerudo girl is thrown over the gate. He runs to her as she falls catching her before she hits the ground. His eyes meet Garandella's she grins wickedly a look of pure evil plastered to her face, she raises her hands and suddenly he feels himself being lifted. He struggles but is unable to free himself as he is lifted higher into the air _"No I was so close, she will kill me if I don't escape and she will kill this girl for helping me!" _His hope was fading when suddenly a lantern began to appear and then another and another and another. He watched as the lanterns grew in number and shifted into Poes. Garandella looked annoyed and the man could feel her powers slipping as he was beginning to lower back to the ground. He could hear the Poes chanting words that had been lost ages ago, as they brought him back to the ground. Once his feet touched the desert sand the moved forward and floated between him and the gate becoming a wall between him and Garandella. "Thank you." He whispered before he turned and ran, the last thing he heard was the angered screams of Garandella before he was swallowed up into the desert of Shifting Sands.


	10. Chapter EXTRA III: Bonjour Lovelies

Dear Readers,

Hello again you guys/gals. I would like to apologize to you all about the speed of this fic. I understand that I am not the fastest or most

consistent at posting new chapters. I also understand that my fic. may be moving slowly as far as the chapters go. I just want to be sure that I get

every detail I want into the fic. I understand a lot of you are probably going "Where is the sex..." I promise you that is coming. **BUT PLEASE **

**REMEMBER **this fic. was not solely intended to describe the hot scenes between LinkxSheik or any other characters I may include. This fic. is for

the enjoyment of **EVERYONE** including myself! **I LOVE YOU ALL,** But this fic. is for my enjoyment as much as yours and I don't want to just post

sex stuff non stop I want a good story AND good sex stuff (; and for those that don't want sex stuff, sorry but it is coming I will put a warning when

you are getting to that part so you can skip it. If you guys/gals have any suggestions I would love to hear them, I am always open to new ideas.

Please keeping enjoying and bare with me. Hope you all have a wonderful night/day wherever you are. It is late here so I will be hitting the hay

now.

until next time

Yours Dray(:


	11. Chapter 8

_"__I shouldn't have left her behind, I know there is no way I could have brought her with me…but, it still feels wrong…" _The man thought as he ran through the sandstorm. Unbeknownst to the man, the Poes, and the Gerudo women chased away Garandella and her followers back to The Arbiter's Grounds. He walks as swiftly as possible in the howling winds, his cloak raised up covering most of his face. He searches for a path, but can only find wooded poles scattered throughout the desert. He frowns as he searches for any sign of a path or trail, but the howling winds and raging sands cover everything. "I suppose I should tell her I made it to the desert." He mutters to himself. _"Can you hear me?"_ He thinks hoping there will be a response. _"I take it you have escaped then child?"_ The voice whispers through his mind. _"Yes I am in the desert, but where am I to go and how am I to get there?" _He asks concerned. _"Follow the poles with the red band until you see a watch tower, contact me when you make it there." _The voice replies fading away. _"Okay, just follow the red flags…"_ He thinks to himself as he follows the poles deeper into the desert. After half an hour he can see a dark shape in the distance, a few moments later he is able to distinctly make out the watch tower. He waited until he made it inside to notify the voice. _"Okay, I'm here, now what?" _He hoped the voice was still listening for him. _"Rest there child, you are safe in the tower. Once you are well rested, climb to the top of the tower there your guide will be waiting for you. See you soon Dayle'lesolunsheik." _The voice replied gently. The man looked around and found a small room with a cot and another with bread, cheese, and wine. He fixed a half glass of the wine and ate, afterwards he slipped into the cot and sighed, _"I've never slept on something this comfortable." _The boy thought a small smile on his face as he drifted to sleep.  
He awoke a few hours later with a start. After a few moments everything came back to him and he jumped out of the cot, stretching out his joints. He grabbed a little more bread and cheese and down a swig of the wine before proceeding to the staircase that led to the top of the watch tower. At the top of the stairs he came to a small hall, at the end of the hall there is a single door. He walks to and slowly pushed the door open nervous about what could be waiting for him on the other side. He sees a ladder that leads up to the very top of the watch tower, once he reaches the top he looks all around seeing the outside through the windows, everything was blurred however by the powerful swirling sand. _"Hello child, not many come to the Haunted Wasteland, so I am assuming you are the one I am to lead, correct?" _A voice whispered behind him, the man turned quickly to find a Poe floating before him. "Yes sir, I was told to come here to meet with a guide." The man replied inclining his head slightly in respect. _"I see, I will wait for you at the entrance of the watch tower, from there I will lead you to The Desert Colossus."_ The Poe replied before passing through the wall. The man hurried down to the entrance and met the Poe waiting for him. "_Ready?" _The Poe asked, the man nodded in response watching as the Poe rose into the air and began to drift forward. After an hour and a lot of cursing from the young man later, due to the Poe's constant swirling circular motions, they reached the entrance to Desert Colossus._ "This is as far as I go, from here you will go straight towards the Spirit Temple, to the right of the temple, the one you seek will meet you, good luck to you child."_ The man thanked the Poe and turned entering Desert Colossus.  
He widens his eyes in surprise the swirling storm he had trekked through, was gone replaced by a calm warm breeze. He approached the large building before him, he noticed an odd looking platform to the right of the temple. _"Okay here goes…"_ He thought as he walked quickly to the platform. He waited a moment on the edge and then he took a deep breath and stepped onto the platform… Nothing happened. He frowned stepping off and back on even hopping on the edge, but still nothing. He frowned and walked to the center of the platform and suddenly a blue beam rose up from all around him, he felt himself being lifted and then he was standing on another platform. "Welcome to the Chamber of Sages Dayle'lesolunsheik." A voice greeted him from above and behind him. He turned and raised his eyes to the woman behind him. His eyes were met with piercing red eyes. "You're the voice?" He asked nervously. "Yes dear child, my name is Impa'lecustosheik, we sages need your help." He looked around to find a large man in a robe with funny eyebrows, a small girl in green… _"She's a Sage?"_, a large man made of rocks _"A Goron?"_ , a women that looked like she was mixed with a fish… _"A Zora… is she naked?",_ Impa a Sheikah who looked stern but kind… But mostly stern…He turned once more and his eyes fell upon the yellow eyes of the sixth sage… _"A Gerudo… HER…" _"Nabooru?" He questioned his voice flat. "Hey kid, yeah it's me, it's been a while." She smiled at him gently. The man's eyes darkened and his fist clenched. "How can someone as evil as you be a sage?" He asked his voice filled with venom. "Dayle'lesolunsheik, she is a sage you must show respect!" Impa yelled her voice filled with surprise and anger. "She is no sage, what kind of sage leaves a thirteen year old boy alone for four years to suffer at the hands of Ganondorf?!" He demanded. "I didn't leave you alone, my second in command was to look after you, but I did fail you by not seeing that she didn't care about you. I am sorry for all that happened to you." She said, her voice filled with sorrow and shame. "You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!?" He had never been one to shout, but his deep anger had bubbled to the surface. "You have no idea what that man did to me!" He felt a sharp slap across his face, when his vision cleared he saw that Impa standing before him. "We understand that you have been done wrong, but there was nothing we could do then, none of us could stand to him, otherwise we would have, but you are here now child and we need you." Impa said her voice growing softer. "Please, you don't have to forgive me kid, but please we need you, the world needs you." Nabooru pleaded. The boy sighed "You're right, I shouldn't hold anger towards her, she didn't cause….. what happened… But what is it you need me for?" He murmured embarrassed by his outburst. "Hyrule is moving back towards war, and darkness has begun to spread once more, we are afraid that this darkness is a sign of his return." The large man with funny eyebrows said his voice strong and clear. "We need you to help stop this darkness." Impa said gently. "But why me? Why not get this _Hero of Time_ to fix all of this like he did last time?" He asked not understanding what he had to do with any of this. "We are afraid that he will not be able to do this all alone as he did last time, we intend to train you here in all of our knowledge and skills, like the hero, you have a destiny set before you, you have endured years of torment, you have been stolen from your family and the life you should have had, but now you have a chance, help us and you may gain back some of what you lost." The large man spoke. The young man looked around the room, he was met with pleading, desperate eyes. "I still don't understand why it has to be me, I can't fight and I don't know the world outside of what little bit of the desert I have seen, how can I help?" He asked. "There is great power within you, help us and we will help you to bring forth that power, and we will teach you of the world and we will answer any questions you have about anything, including your lineage." Impa said her red eyes locked onto the young man. "I…I want to help, are you sure though? You are sure I'm the right person?" He asked. "Yes child, you are the other half of a long lost legend. Here time moves slowly as compared to the world, a second has passed since you have entered here, even though it feels like it has been longer." Impa replied and then continued. "If you agree to help us, we will train and teach you here so that you will be ready within a week's time, please we need an answer now." "I will help" He said watching as the eyes of the sages filled with relief and joy"…But first I want to know who am I and I want to know what remains of my family, if you cannot tell me truthfully than I want no part of this." The sages all exchanged a meaningful look before nodding to Impa.  
"Your mother was the princess of the Sheikah tribe, your father a royal general for the King, both of them I am afraid have passed. Your mother, wounded in battle vanished into the woods." The young girl interrupted "I met her she was very kind, but the next day she was gone, I assume she became a Stalfos, like all adults do when they become lost in the woods." Impa nodded and then continued "Your father was escorting the Queen to lake Hylia, the Queen was deathly ill and the medicine she needed could not be delivered due to the war, your mother had vanished that day in the mix of a battle so your father took you with him fearful of what would befall you should he leave you in Castle Town. Unfortunately the Gerudo's attacked and killed your father and the Queen, and stole you away to the fortress." Impa said solemnly. The man glowered at Nabooru, but she raised her hands "I was eight years old at that time kid, I had no hand in that." He nodded his eyes softening knowing he shouldn't judge people for their lineage. He looked back to Impa "So, I have no family left?" He asked a hint of sadness in his voice. The sages all looked to one another and then back to Impa "You have me dear child and all the Sheikah that remain… and you have one family member left." The man's eyes widened in shock. "What are they to me?" He asked hope filling his voice. "You have a brother… A twin brother in fact." Impa replied. "A twin? What's his name, does he know of me?" The man asked excitedly a brother a TWIN brother, FAMILY, he isn't alone in the world after all. "Your brother does not know of your existence." Impa paused for a moment and then continued "Your brother… is Link, The Hero of Time." She said slowly. The man stood there his mind whirling around filled with so many thoughts he felt his mind would burst, but one thing was for sure… "I'll help you to stop this darkness, I'll help him, I will do everything I can for all of you… and for my brother." He said his voice was strong and bold, the sages smiled their fears lessened by this promise. "Then let us begin…" Impa said her voice filled with pride.


	12. Chapter 9

***ONE WEEK LATER* (We are now back to Link and Sheik, the events with Dayle'lesolunsheik** **have happened already and he has spent the last week training his mind, and body with the Sages, one week in the Chamber of Sages feels like 20 years. They didn't age 20 years, he is still 21…They still age at a normal rate based on the time from outside…. Confused? Anyways he basically now has the knowledge and skills of all of the Sages (except for Zelda…) Anyways enough of my confused/confusing banter XP**

Link frowned at the path ahead. A Goron came rolling up to meet them. "Link!" The Goron shouted as he unrolled before them. "Hello Daragong." Link replied recognizing the Goron. Sheik was surprised, to everyone else in the world, himself included, the Goron and Zora people all looked exactly the same and yet Link could always tell them apart. "What has happened here?" Link asked the Goron. "I'm afraid there was an eruption two days ago, the pathway is now blocked by volcanic bolders, they are still to hot to be touched so anyone needing to go through must go around." The Goron replied. "An eruption? Is something wrong?" Link asked concerned. "No, no, no, this was a natural eruption." The Goron assured Link. "Okay thank you for coming to tell us Daragong, I appreciate it, send my greetings to the tribe." Link grinned to the Goron. "Yes you must come visit us sometime brother!" The Goron shouted as he began to roll his way back to Death Mountain. "Looks like we will be going the long way." Link said his eyes falling upon the Sheikah. "It would appear our two day journey will now take us five days." Sheik muttered annoyed by the luck. "I will need to let her Highness know when we make camp tonight." Sheik continued turning Opal toward their new path. Link rode alongside Sheik silently thinking about camping with Sheik for almost a week. "Why are you smiling?" Sheik asked curiously. Link looked up surprised and embarrassed that Sheik had caught him thinking intimate thoughts about the two of them. "Uh, nothing I just enjoy being away from the crowd." Link replied nervously, Sheik nodded understandingly. They rode in silence the rest of the day finally stopping when the night set. "If you will build a fire, I will hunt." Sheik murmured after they had tide the horses to a tree nearby, and grabbing his bow and quiver full of arrows. Link nodded and set to work cutting wood and getting it all into a pile.

Sheik moved through the trees slipping in and out of the shadows. As he hunted he allowed his body to fall into natural habits and hunt on it's own while his mind wandered to a certain blue eyed boy waiting for him back at camp. _"How wonderful it would be to be returning to him as a lover rather then as… Whatever it is we are now."_ Sheik exaled silently as his mind registered that he had shot two rabbits. He ducked down and grabbed his catch and returned to camp. After building a fire Link had went to the river nearby and had taken a dip. When Sheik returned Link had on a pair of shorts (that left little to the imagination) and a towel in his hair. Link was petting Epona and Opal as he fed them carrots. Sheik perched in a tree and stared down at the shirtless beauty before him. Sheik bit his lip as he imagined how that muscular chest would feel under his hands and how it would taste if he were to start…. _"NO, NO, NO, NO! The last thing you need to do is start imagining things like THAT!" _Sheik thought to himself. _"Although a bath would be nice." _Sheik considered as he hopped down from the tree silently and entered the small clearing they were calling camp. "Here I caught some rabbits, do you mind skinning them while I go take a dip?" Sheik asked careful to keep his eyes off of Links gorgeous body. Link had just reached up and pulled the towel off his head revealing his gorgeous blonde locks. Link grinned at Sheik "Sure the river is that way." Link replied pointing in the direction. Sheik nodded his thanks and slipped away quickly before his arousal became apparent. Sheik spared a glance around once he reached the river, the moon was full tonight bathing the river in its glow. Sheik stripped his clothes of and unwound his shawl from his face, laying the garments near the river edge. He slipped his naked body into the cool water. When he came back up he whipped his head backwards flicking his hair back away from his face and took a deep breathe. He never removed his shawl, even when he slept he kept his shawl in place. The only people to ever see his face were Impa and Zelda, not even Link had seen him shawl-less before. He lowered himself back into the water and scrubbed his hair cleaning the sweat and dirt from the day away. When he resurfaced he took another deep breathe, he would never get used to the way breathing felt without his shawl on. "Sheik." Link called from behind him. _"Oh no, my clothes are all over there."_ Sheik thought to himself. "Yeah?" Sheik replied his tone was very strained. "The rabbits are finished cooking." Link replied. "Okay, thank you, I'll be right there." Sheik replied but didn't move. He heard something from behind him and spared a glance just in time to see Link slip out of his clothes and into the water. _"SHIT!"_  
_"This is to good of a chance to miss out on."_ Link thought as he slid his naked body into the water. _"I WILL finally get to see his face." _Link thought excitedly. "I thought you had already taken a bath?" Sheik questioned his voice filled with anxiety. "I did, but I figured you could use some company." Link replied swimming out towards Sheik. "Thanks, but I am okay, actually I think I am done, so I will just leave you to it." Sheik replied keeping himself low in the water and facing away from Link. Link frowned, "Come on Sheik, the rabbit is cooling so why don't we relax while we can?" Link asked moving so that he was right behind Sheik. "Sorry, but I'm deathly allergic to relaxation." Sheik replied surprising Link. "You just made a joke… I didn't think you were capable of that. I wonder what other surprises you have." Link whispered as he came to stand right behind Sheik and leaned down closer to the shorter man. Sheik frowned he didn't like this one bit, he was completely open Link would be able to see his desire for him without his shawl to hide his face. "I am pretty ordinary actually. I think I am ready to eat now so if you will excuse me." Sheik moved forward to go for his clothes when Link grabbed his wrist and pulled, Sheik was swift enough to take in a deep breath as he went down into the water. He jerked away from Link and swam deeper and further into the pool. Link frowned "Where did you go?" Link murmured searching the water when finally he saw Sheik resurface at the other side of the river. Sheik moved towards the shadow the trees cast over the water.

Once there he slipped into the shadows knowing Link couldn't see he teleported to his clothes. Grabbing them he slid behind the tree and slid them on thankful to have his face covered. He slipped back out from behind the tree Link was facing away looking over to where Sheik had been a moment ago. "Damn it, I scared him off way to go Link." Sheik heard Link mutter to himself quietly. _"Scared me off? What does he me by that? Did he want me to stay? I assumed he was teasing me…"_ Sheik thought to himself. Link and Sheik had a history of pranking one another, Sheik did it to mask his desire to be near Link, but Sheik was sure Link was just teasing him in a friendly way. So why did the sound of Links voice just now make Sheiks stomach do flips and make him want to strip back down and tackle Link in the water? "Sheik I'm sorry I was just teasing!" Link shouted. Sheik sat and listened to Link as he whispered "Please give me a chance... Come back." Sheiks eyes widened. Had he heard that correctly? Sheik took in a deep breath, _"It's time to stop hiding behind a shawl and shadows, if you ever want to be anything more to him you need to take baby steps." _Sheik walked up to the edge "Link." He called from behind. Link's heart skipped a beat or two _"He said my name again."_ Something about the way Sheik said his name made his blood go hot. Link turned around to find Sheik fully dressed shawl firmly in place. "I will get the meal ready Link so you can get dressed and meet me back at camp." Link was surprised by the gentleness in Sheiks voice, and that he said his name again. Sheik turned and walked back to camp.  
Link leapt out of the water and redressed in his usual green tunic. He returned to the camp to find to plates filled with bread, cheese, and meat, two glass filled with one of the drinks Sheik had packed and two seat cushions. Sheik gestured to the seats as he fed the horses a few sugar cubes. Link sat down in one of the seats and watched as Sheik came to sit down in the cushion across from him. "Thank you for fixing all this up, and again I'm sorry about what happened back at the river." Link spoke shyly. Sheik shook his head "Don't worry about it Link, let's eat shall we?" Link nodded and immediately began to chow down. He continued eating with gusto until a thought entered his mind _"He can't eat with the shawl on." _Link immediately looked up. Sheik exhaled nervously and began to unwind the shawl. Link watched with excitement as the shawl fell away and Sheiks face became visible to Link for the first time. _"Perfect… His face is absolutely perfect."_ Link thought to himself not even caring that he was obviously staring at Sheik. Sheik watched him closely his red eyes gazing into those blue depths looking for anything that could show how Link felt. "Your face… I figured it would be… Beau- I mean handsome, but this is much more then what I expected." Link whispered moving closer to Sheik, for once Sheik didn't move away. Link brought a hand up and pressed it to the right of Sheik's face. Sheik closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of Link's hand, Link raised his other hand and cupped the other side of Sheik's face holding Sheik's face in his hands. He stroked his fingers over the smooth skin and then moved them over Sheik's closed eyes, and then his lips. Sheik began to breathe more quickly as Link's touches brought an extreme heat that spread throughout his body. Sheik opened his eyes and stared into Link's. They stared at one another for what felt like forever before Link finally closed the distance gently pressing his lips to Sheik's.


End file.
